Antes de Navidad
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: La aldea presentará una hermosa fiesta de navidad después de la gran guerra ninja. Sin embargo los héroes han decidido mantener una pequeña reunión antes. Esto no podría salir bien. Una tormenta, una competencia y muchos problemas, pero sobre todo, mucha diversión. [SasuSaku/NaruHina/InoSai].


_[One-Shot]_

_**Antes de Navidad**_

—•**SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai****•****—**

**S**ummary: La aldea presentará una hermosa fiesta de navidad después de la gran guerra ninja. Sin embargo los héroes han decidido mantener una pequeña reunión antes. Esto no podría salir bien. Una tormenta, una competencia y muchos problemas, pero sobre todo, mucha diversión. [SasuSaku/NaruHina/InoSai].

**D**isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Antes de Navidad © Producciones KrusTacio**

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna que se deba notificar *risa nerviosa* Bueno sí, las parejas son poco explícitas ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo dije.

**I**nformación:

Este fic originalmente fue escrito en el año 2011 por mí con el nombre que actualmente tengo (**Adilay Nazikage**), la narración era obviamente más básica y la ortografía era terrible; traté de mejorarlo sin cambiar muchas cosas en el one-shot, ya saben, para mantener la esencia en pie; sin embargo no sé si pude hacerlo con completo éxito; este fic fue dedicado a una chica de _La Web NaruHina V.02._

Una chica que espero que siga en su camino de la escritura y la creación de mundos alternos.

A ella y a ustedes mis lectores, les mando un saludo.

* * *

•

* * *

La pacifica aldea de Konoha se ha mantenido tranquila últimamente, desde la gran batalla ninja que se desató, hasta que terminó. Sin embargo al pasar los meses unos cuatro chicos caminaban por el parque ya con un manto de color blanco y grandes copos de nieve cayendo lentamente por el alba

— No entiendo ¿por qué tanto problema por la "Navidad"?—preguntaba frustrado un pelinegro de ojos azabache y mirada serena. El atuendo por el frío era unas botas negras un pans de color azul marino, una chamarra blanca y una bufanda azul marino

— ¿Quieres callarte Sasuke-teme?—gruñía un rubio de ojos azules de tres marcas en sus mejillas y tez bronceada. Llevaba unas botas negras, unos pantalones blancos, una gabardina negra que tapaba hasta su cuello y un gorro naranja

— ¡Cállense todos!—exclamó un hombre explotando en rabia, un castaño de ojos negros, una marca en cada mejilla color rojo, una chamarra de color café, unos pantalones negros unos zapatos cafés y una bufanda blanca en su cuello eran lo que llevaba. —A las chicas, abuelas y niños les encanta las festividades como estas así que no repliquen más. Ya que griten lo que griten, murmuren lo que murmuren no cambiarán el hecho de que se celebrará la navidad—; sonaba rendido y a la vez, frustrado.

— Kiba-kun tiene razón—dijo un chico de cabello negro, tez pálida, ojos negros y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tenía una playera negra con líneas blancas, un pantalón verde oscuro, unas botas negras ninja y un gorro color rojo como el de un duende por la bolita blanca que se adhería a la punta. —Está fecha es amada por la mayoría en Konoha y en otras aldeas.

— Gracias Sai—dijo Kiba, agradeciendo el apoyo.

— Incluso a Hina-chan le gusta—decía el rubio cabizbajo con desánimo

Nadie esperaba decir algo más, sin embargo el silencio de destruyo al par de una voz. Una voz femenina

— No lo entiendo—. Todos voltearon a ver, aunque sabían de quien se trataba.

— Ino—dijeron ellos al ver a una rubia con su típico amarre de cabello, unas orejeras con peluche blancas bien puestas, una bufanda azul claro, una sudadera blanca unos pantalones ahogados azules y unos tenis blancos—. Sakura—. Miraron a otra chica de cabello rosado, amarrado en un chongo dejando salir algunos cabellos hacía su frente, un gorro color verde de forma igual que el de Sai, una capa rosa con bordados blancos, unos guantes verdes, un pans color blanco y unos zapatos ninja—Hinata.

— ¡Hinata!—. Gritaron el rubio y el castaño abrazando a una joven de cabello negro azulado, amarrado en dos coletas altas y su fleco cubriendo su cara. Un sweater color amarillo ahogado, una falda ahogada negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unos calentadores de peluche en sus pantorrillas color negro y unos zapatos de tela amarillos. — ¡Oye suelta a mi Hina!—gritaba Naruto

— ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Suéltala tú!—respondió Kiba

— Su-suéltenme los d-dos—dijo Hinata con el poco aire que le quedaba. Ambos obedecieron a regañadientes. —Y ¿Qué es eso de que no les gusta está fecha?—preguntó una vez que la dejaron respirar

— ¡¿Qué?!—intervino el rubio. —Hinata-chan yo sé que en tu familia esta fecha todos son amables. Incluyendo tu padre—, murmuró lo último algo molesto. —Pero para mí es una fecha que no me gusta mucho celebrar.

La Haruno miró a su rubio amigo con una mirada amenazadora, dando a entender que el chico había dicho algo muy estúpido a la vista de la chica.

— Perfecto _Scrooge_—dijo Sakura fastidiada, —entonces espero que te visiten los tres fantasmas de la navidad—comentó con mirada sombría que hizo temblar a Naruto. Sakura sabía que Naruto podía enfrentarse a todo y a todos, excepto a los fantasmas.

— No-no lo dije p-por eso Sakura-chan—dijo el rubio aún nervioso, según él ya había superado eso de los fantasmas pero la realidad era otra; —es solo que…puedo decir que no tengo recuerdos muy gratos sobre la "Navidad"—murmuro haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos en la última palabra.

— ¿Te r-refieres que n-nunca t-tuviste buenas c-celebraciones n-navideñas?—preguntó Hinata tomando el hombro del Uzumaki sabiendo bien que la infancia de éste no había sido una manzana acaramelada.

— De hecho…—murmuro él demasiado sentido, a nadie le hizo gracia ese gesto.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu trauma, Naruto?—interrumpió Ino. Todos pensaron que era una mala idea pedirle eso al Uzumaki. —Y en lo que lo haces comenzamos a adornar las calles para el festín de mañana—. Tomó el otro hombro de oji azul y caminó llevándose al chico con ella y Hinata siendo seguidos por los demás.

— ¿Y tú Sasuke-kun?—preguntó Sakura caminando a lado del pelinegro ajena completamente a lo que ocurría con los tres que se adelantaban

— Sólo no me gusta—dijo de forma rápida. Como si eso pudiese librarlo de ella pronto. Lamentablemente no fue así porque Sakura nunca se conformaba con una respuesta simple y corta.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque de lo contrarío seguiría preguntando. Kakashi y Naruto, y hasta Sai parecieron asimilar eso; Sasuke aún no.

— ¿Tengo que tener motivo?—miró a la peli rosa con ese típico ceño fruncido suyo; ella solo volteó la mirada y murmuro.

— Vale, ya entendí, _Grinch-kun. _Mientras no trates de arruinar la navidad de los demás está bien. Ódiala todo lo que quieras.

— A mi no me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada—comentó Sai con una sonrisa sabiendo bien lo que ocurriría si aquella conversación no paraba.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que Ino poseyera un oído muy afinado; casi como el de Kiba.

— No se preocupe Sai-sama, mañana haré que goce de esta fecha—dijo Ino en tono sensual volteando la mirada hacía el mencionado guillando un ojo.

— ¿Me darás un pastel? Me gustan tus pasteles— dijo Sai con inocencia.

— Oh no, algo mucho mejor—gruño en el mismo tono regresando su mirada al frente.

Hinata se sintió incómoda. Tanto que evitó tener más contacto con el cuerpo de Ino del que debería.

— Na-Naruto-kun…—susurro la Hyuuga con un leve rubor

— Si Hinata—contestó él—, yo también me siento incómodo con lo que acabo de oír—suspiro cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por la rubia, al momento de llegar a la calle principal, un lugar muy amplió y con algunos árboles alrededor. Soltó a Naruto y corrió.

Era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo aquella celebración. Y sobre una enorme mesa había varios instrumentos de limpieza; como palas, escobas, trapos y una enorme caja de metal donde seguramente estarían los adornos. Aunque algunos se temían que aquellos adornitos ya estaban conservados en un bloque de hielo.

— ¡Llegamos! ¡Ahora cada quién tome una escoba o una pala y comiencen a quitar la nieve!—Ordenó tomando una escoba y una pala en cada mano alzándolas con una enorme sonrisa

— No creas que aré algo así—dijo Sasuke

— No creí nada _Grinch_—respondió Ino con una mirada de pocos amigos. Al parecer había escuchado bien la conversación tan poco animada de Sasuke y Sakura—. Porqué sería como pedir a un perro que de huevos en esta época.

.

.

.

Mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo arrinconándose contra la pared todos los demás se encontraban barriendo y quitando la nieve, sin embargo los copos de nieve parecían no querer detenerse

— ¡Esto es inútil!—grito Kiba furioso tirando la pala a un lado. —Al principio pensé que la estúpida nieve dejaría de caer al menos por unos momentos. Pero ¡No!—pauso—no importa cuánto barramos y quitemos la nieve. ¡Vuelve a caer!—Miro el cielo furioso—. No sé ustedes. Pero yo esperaré hasta que se acabe la nieve para empezar

— Tiene razón el sarnoso—gruñó Naruto dejando la pala del mismo modo que hizo Kiba

— ¿Les parece tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con un buen tazón de ramen?—Propuso Hinata para evitar que alguien más se le ocurriera quejarse usando agresividad contra las palas que al final alguien de ellos tendrían que pagar.

— ¡Yo quiero!—Dijeron Naruto y Kiba felices. Cosa que no sorprendió a nadie.

Sakura miró el suelo que hace algunos momentos había barrido con la pala, ellos tenían razón, la nieve no dejaba de caer. Sin embargo estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no le importó que la nieve no dejara de caer; a ella lo único que le pasaba por la mente era que el equipo 7 volvía a estar completamente entero, en sus cinco partes, sí, Sai seguía en el equipo a pesar de la reincorporación de Sasuke. Eso la tenía tan contenta que reprimió su gemido de felicidad causando que la pala tuviera una linda marca de sus manos cuando ella las cerró.

— Entonces no se diga más, ¡Vamos!—Grito Sakura completamente feliz con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Algunos se preguntaron: ¿En qué estaba pensando?

.

.

.

Como la casa de Sakura era la que quedaba más cerca decidieron resguardarse ahí hasta que la nieve se detuviera. La peli rosa encendió la chimenea mientras todos los demás ayudaban en la cocina para preparar los dichosos alimentos, a pesar de las negaciones del Uchiha quién al final terminó aceptando. Para alegría de la Haruno, él no era muy bueno, pero tampoco era un desastre.

— ¡Es verdad!—Exclamó Ino con todo y tazón de ramen, levantándose de las piernas de Sai quién estaba sentado en el sillón tomando chocolate—. Ahora que estamos cómodos. Quiero que confiesen, ¿Por qué no les gusta la navidad?

— Naruto-kun podrías empezar tú—suspiro la peli azul tomando un poco del caldo del ramen, estaba arrinconada en el hombro de Naruto sentada en un sofá con las piernas arriba del mueble y la gabardina del rubio en ellas

— Mientras más rápido termine más rápido seguiré comiendo ramen—. Tomó un poco de chocolate caliente y suspiro—, todo comenzó cuando…

_«__**"…El anciano llegó a mi casa con el anuncio de qué iban a celebrar la navidad, aunque como siempre, me avisaba hasta el último momento."**_

— _Naruto ven a la celebración de Navidad—decía una voz masculina entrando a una casa, cerró la puerta tras de él y camino al interior. El chico no estaba— ¡Naruto! _

— _No quiero._

— _¿Por qué no? —Preguntó algo sorprendido. Todos los niños esperaban esa celebración con ansias y era muy extraño que el rubio imperativo dijera lo contrario_

— _Porque…los…—pausó bajando la mirada—. No quiero y punto._

"_**Sin embargo, el anciano era persistente. Y no me sorprendió del todo que así fuera."**_

_El viejo sabía el motivo por el cual el rubio no deseaba bajar, y le entendía. Sin embargo por la memoria del cuarto. Ese niño disfrutaría de su infancia; al menos, mientras él pudiera ayudarlo._

— _Si no bajas, no te daré el regalo que iba a darte._

— _¿Regalo?… ¿Me darás un regalo?—preguntaba un pequeño de cabello rubio sacando su cabeza del armario completamente contento._

— _Claro—contestó el anciano sencillamente _

— _No se te ocurra mentirme viejo Hokage—amenazó con su típica mirada de supuesto terror mientras salía del lugar completamente vestido; un pantalón de color negro una chamarra anaranjada con bordes negros, unos guantes grises y un gorro navideño rojo. Ahí el anciano supo que Naruto realmente deseaba participar en aquella celebración como un niño normal, sin embargo las miradas y murmuros de los aldeanos le impedían disfrutar como cualquier niño normal. Bien, Naruto no era normal, pero no tenía la culpa._

— _Vamos—dijo el hombre, extendiéndole la mano al chiquillo.»_

— ¿Es todo?—interrumpió una aburrida Sakura tomando chocolate sentada en una mecedora con una cobija en sus hombros. Pensaba que Naruto, por su típica infancia de rechazado iba a tener algo más que un simple: "A fin de cuentas, me convenció".

Por obvias razones. Naruto no quiso decir que ansiaba bajar a la aldea y disfrutar, pero se había quedado por miedo a las miradas de todos; eso no era algo digno de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

— ¡No!—contestó Naruto ofendido—y hay más…

_«— ¡Feliz navidad a todos!—Grito el Hokage llamando a atención de todos los aldeanos. Haciéndolos ver que llevaba a Naruto consigo, él hizo el intento de no ver los ojos de algunas personas, pero le era casi imposible. Todos ellos eran de una mirada muy pesada cuando se trataba de él._

— _¡Feliz navidad!—Gritaron algunos, otros solo miraban a Naruto y otros pocos contestaron con euforia levantando sus vasos con ponche navideño. No ayudaba, pero calmaba un poco al rubio._

— _¿Cuándo empiezan las entregas de regalos?—Preguntaba el pequeño Naruto al anciano en un susurro_

— _Espera un poco—replicó el Hokage por la impaciencia del chico—, apenas acaba de comenzar la celebración, la entrega de regalos es después; antes de acabar.»_

— Me senté en una silla por horas viendo a los adultos reír y beber ponche hasta el cansancio.

Muchos recordaron aquella fiesta donde el tercero prohibió completamente las bebidas alcohólicas para evitar que los niños vieran una celebración de borrachos cosa que hizo de esa celebración un poco menos desastrosa.

— La piñata pasó y… ¡Me la perdí! ¡Todo por estar esperando un regalo sentado!—. Replicó llorando y gritando como si de un bebé se tratase con un ligero temblor en sus rodillas y con la cara pálida

— ¿Qué clase de regalo?- preguntó Ino

— No quería recordarlo, pero…—; el rubio se sentó y cerró los ojos—lo que me dieron fue…

_«— Pequeño, este es tu obsequio—dijo el anciano Hokage dándole una caja pequeña de forro blanco y un moño rojo._

— _¿Mío?—miró al hombre y este asintió y después se retiró a ver a los demás invitados—, ¡Es mío! ¡Sí mío! ¡JA MÍO!—gritaba destrozando el papel que se entrometía entre él y su regalo, cuando al fin la victoria fue suya de Naruto vs papel, abrió la pequeña caja y sus ojos se pusieron de color blanco—, ¿p-pero qué d-diablos es…?»_

— ¿Qué recibiste?—Preguntó Sakura al fin intrigada por la historia de su casi hermano.

_«— ¿Es-espinacas? ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de Popeye?! ¡¿O qué mierda?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre regalar espinacas a un niño?!—gritaba horrorizado al sostener una lata, algo vieja, que decía "Espinacas"»_

— Podría decir que fue mi primer regalo de Navidad y fue el más bonito que he recibido en toda mi existencia—concluyó el rubio comiendo su sopa—no es algo para decir "¡Huy por eso no debe detestar la Navidad!" Pero yo tengo mi punto de vista y punto.

— Nadie iba a decirte nada—musitó Sakura—. ¿Verdad?—Miró a los otros que solo miraron a otras partes de la habitación y comenzará a silbar—, como sea ¿Y tú Kiba?

— Lo diré con unas cuatro palabras—aclaro la garganta—. "Destrucción masiva de dinero". Listo.

— Está bien—espetó la peli rosa insatisfecha por la respuesta—…que lo resumieras así.

— Bueno—dijo Hinata—creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar—opinó levantándose del sofá caminando hacía la ventana donde se detuvo de golpe—. O tal vez nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué…?—Sakura también se levantó cuando la peli azul le señalo al otro lado de la ventana—. Oh no—una tormenta de nieve azotaba el cristal como si en vez de copos fueran granizos—mierda—; se sentó nuevamente al igual que la Hyuuga y el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que Sai habló.

— Tengo una idea.

— Pues no te quedes callado hombre, dila—ordenó Sasuke quién al parecer se había irritado con la excusa del rubio.

— Como estamos aquí varados en casa de la fea.

— ¡SAI!—Grito la peli rosa molesta conteniendo las ganas de estrangularlo y lanzarlo por la ventana.

— ¿Qué tal si contamos una historia de Navidad compartida?

— ¿Qué es eso?—Preguntaron todos confusos.

— Quiero decir, _pequeñas mentes incultas,_ que uno empiece a narrar un cuento, empezando por el lugar, tiempo etc. Etc. Y que alguien más siga con la historia después otro y así sucesivamente.

— Es una estúpida idea, pero participare—dijo Kiba—porqué por lo que acabo de ver dudo salir de aquí temprano.

— Yo empiezo—se apresuró Ino, carraspeó la garganta y comenzó—. Había una vez, cerca de un pequeño lago, hombre con orejas y cola de gato llamado Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo al saber que Yamanaka estaba usándolo para ese estúpido cuento.

— Y un hombre de orejas y cola de zorro llamado Naruto.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede?—Interrumpió Naruto soñoliento y realmente ofendido. ¿Ahora le tocaba compartir cuento con el idiota?

— Ahora se callan cabrones es mi historia ¿ok? Mmm ¿dónde iba? Así. Ambos caminaban por la fría y oscura noche cerca de aquel tenebroso lago.

— Lo único tenebroso aquí eres tú y tú historia—gruño Kiba. Ino molesta respiró hondo y sonrió con malicia.

— Entonces una tornamenta mortal azoto a ambos adefesios de la naturaleza ¡Y!…

— Hey tranquila—intervino Sakura—. ¿Sabes qué? No va a funcionar, un cuento en donde por ira mates a los personajes, será mejor encontrar algo mejor que hacer. Naruto ¿Qué propones?—no contestó nadie— ¿Naruto?—miró al rubio durmiendo arriba de Hinata, ella también dormía abrazada al rubio con la gabardina de él sobre ellos—, por increíble que parezca, creo que con esos dos no contamos.

— Podemos jugar "La botella"—opinó Sai de nuevo.

— Entonces no pierdan el tiempo traigan una—ordenó Ino a Kiba y a Sai.

— Aquí está—, ambos llegaron con una botella de refresco en manos, no era la gran cosa pero no había de otra mejor.

— Aclarando reglas, la punta de la botella es la que **OBEDECE** la otra parte es la que **ORDENA**—estableció Ino dejando la botella en el suelo mirando a los demás.

— Bien. La giró yo primero-. Sakura tomó la botella, la rotó cayendo: **SasukeKiba.**

— ¿Qué aré?—Murmuró Kiba aceptando su cruel destino. Al parecer Neji tenía razones para mandar a la mierda al destino.

— Quiero que me traigas otra taza con chocolate—sentenció dándole la taza. Kiba salió de mala gana de la sala, tiempo después trajo el pedido—. Me toca—giró la botella cayendo: **SakuraSai**.

«Mi venganza Muajaja», ella río como niña demente asustando a varios—quiero que te avientes del techo de mi casa y te golpeas la cabeza contra el suelo.

Por curioso que parezca Sai lo hizo sin dudar o poner objeciones a pesar de que la _abogada _Ino intentó detenerlo diciéndole e incluso amenazando a Sakura que cambiara su decisión, pero al parecer Haruno no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir ahora que había llegado, "tan lejos".

Después de una lesión Sai quedó fuera del juego.

— Sigo yo—la rubia giró quedando: **SasukeSakura**—, interesante.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Uchiha?

— Quiero que me des tu gorro—contestó sin más estirando su mano. Ella se lo dio a pesar de que no se fiaba del todo, Sasuke se lo puso en la cabeza y al parecer eso era todo lo que ella haría por él.

— ¿Sólo eso?

— Sí, despídete de tu gorro.

— Guau—habló Ino—te toca Kiba—, él la giró quedando: **KibaSasuke.**

— Jajajaja, que bien—rió más feliz que un rey en la recaudación de impuestos—, Quiero que le hagas un chupetón a Sakura—ordenó Inuzuka juntando sus manos como un villano, sólo le hacía falta acariciar a Akamaru como si fuera su gato cómplice aunque él ahora no estaba.

— Bromeas—menciono el pelinegro cambiando drásticamente de cara sin poder creer que ese imbécil se había vengado de algo tan simple. Una pequeña sensación de recuerdo llegó a su mente.

— Pues ya ves que no—dijo si quitar la macabra sonrisa—, ah, y lo quiero ver muy cerca de la oreja—. Señaló un punto en su propio cuello mirando de reojo a la pasmada Sakura.

— Está será una larga noche—murmuró Ino al ver el espectáculo y prediciendo la tormenta que se anunciaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente un rubio despertó con los primeros rayos del sol

— Hina ya es de día—musitó levantándose de su acompañante, ella abrió los ojos con pesadez. Una nunca antes vista en ella.

— Y-ya me desperté—esperó a que Naruto se quitará de ella para que pudiera pararse.

— ¿Ya viste eso?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos

— Si—suspiro impresionada—, ¿qué paso aquí?—Miró en el piso y observó a unos chicos tirados como ropa vieja en el suelo, Sasuke debajo de Sakura con su cara en el cabello, Ino abrazando a Kiba un descalabrado Sai en la mecedora y varios pedazos de carbón en el suelo.

— No lo sé, pero fue algo fuerte—contesto el rubio lamentándose el no haberse quedado a mirar el desastre que hizo que todos cayeran rendidos, miró el reloj y eran las 9:43 de la mañana—, ehm, pregunta. ¿A qué hora es la dichosa fiesta?

— A la una cincuenta de la tarde. ¿Pasa algo?

— No nada es solo que…—señaló el reloj.

— ¡Deben pararse ahora mismo!—exclamó casi con tanta fuerza como Sakura o incluso como Ino, salió de la habitación disparada en dirección al baño y regresó con una cubeta de agua en manos—. ¡Despierten!—Gritó aún más fuerte arrojándoles agua.

— ¡El apocalipsis!—grito Sakura dándole un codazo a las costillas de Sasuke.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó molesto.

— ¿Ahora qué?—murmuró Ino empapada.

— Si—apoyo Kiba levantándose

— ¡Necesitamos adornar antes de las doce y son casi las diez!—siguió exclamando la tierna Hinata.

— ¡Mierda!—gritaron ambas chicas, sacaron a los hombres. Aún a Sai que seguía inconsciente y dijeron—: ¡Comiencen a barrer la nieve!—, para después cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

— Locas—murmuraron al mismo tiempo que sobaban sus narices rojas.

Ya en la noche, la muy famosa Noche Buena todos bailaba con energía, incluso Hinata bailo más de seis piezas con Naruto, él que aprendió a moverse con ritmo.

— Tsunade-sama—llamó una castaña que tenía como acompañante, alumna y ayudante.

— ¿Qué ocurre Shizune?

— ¿Pues quisiera saber qué ocurre con Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Kiba? No se han movido de sus asientos desde que comenzó la fiesta- tomando un poco de ponche

— Déjalos—ordenó la rubia tomando sake.

— No pasa nada—dijo Naruto llegando con la Hyuuga tomados de la mano—. Sólo que ayer adelantaron la fiesta.

— Aah—gimieron ambas mujeres observando a los jóvenes agotados abrazándose a sí mismos dormidos. No hacía mucho frío como la tarde pasada pero Sakura tenía una enorme bufanda roja en su cuello.

• **Fin •**

* * *

_Sigo aclarando que este fic fue dedicado a una persona, ¿de acuerdo? :D, pero también quiero que sepan que espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo disfruté escribirla. Je, creo que Sakura y Sasuke tienen mucho de qué hablas ¿no cree? xDDDDD no me imaginó lo que le hará Tsunade cuando se entere de lo que ocurrió con sus 'mejores' ninjas xDDDDDDD._

_¡Pásensela bien en estas fechas y ya nos leeremos después! ¡Los quiero!_

_¡No olviden dejar sus Reviews, los cuales consideraré como mi regalo adelantado de navidad!_

**JA NE!**


End file.
